Dean Thomas
* Biologiczny ojciec * Ojczym * Przyrodnie rodzeństwo |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor * Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Potterwarta * Rodzina Thomas |aktor = Alfie Enoch }} Dean Thomas (ur. 1979/1980 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, syn matki mugolki i ojca czarodzieja. W 1991 roku rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, a jego najlepszy kolegą stał się Seamus Finnigan. Dean chodził do tej samej klasy, co Harry Potter. Na swoim piątym roku przystąpił do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Na siódmym roku nie powrócił do szkoły w obawie przed represjami ze strony Śmierciożerców, uczestnik bitwy o Hogwart, którą przeżył. Wczesne lata Dean urodził się jako syn czarodzieja i mugolki, dorastał jednak w przekonaniu o tym, że jest mugolakiem. Stało się tak, ponieważ jego ojciec porzucił rodzinę, gdy Dean był jeszcze mały, nigdy nie wspomniał też żonie o swoim darze, chcąc ją chronić. Później został zabity przez śmierciożerców, gdyż odmówił dołączenia do nich. Matka Deana powtórnie wyszła za mąż za mugola, który wychował Deana jak własnego syna, dlatego miał „bardzo szczęśliwe życie domowe”. Dean miał też przyrodnie rodzeństwoInformacje podane przez [[J.K. Rowling] na jej oficjalnej stronie. Hogwart Rok pierwszy mały|lewo|Dean na pierwszym roku 1 września 1991 roku Dean rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału przydzielony został do Gryffindoru. Poznał Seamusa Finnigana, który stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Prócz niego Thomas dzielił dormitorium z Harrym Potterem, Ronem Weasleyem i Neville'em Longbottomem. Z powodu jego mugolskiego wychowania Dean, tak jak Harry, początkowo nie był zwolennikiem quidditcha, ponieważ nigdy nie słyszał o tym sporcie. Zawiesił natomiast plakat piłkarskiego zespołu West Ham nad swoim łóżkiem. Spotkało się to z dezaprobatą kolegów, szczególnie Rona Weasleya. Dopytywał się on Deana, kto gra w grę z jedną piłką i co jest w niej ciekawego. Ron nie dopuszczał też do wiadomości, że można lubić grę z zaledwie dwoma bramkami i rozgrywaną na powierzchni ziemi zamiast latania na miotłach. Harry przyłapał też Rona na nakłuwaniu cyrklem zawodników. Tłumaczył się później, że chciał zmusić ich do poruszenia się. Dean, będąc uzdolnionym artystycznie, zaprojektował i wykonał transparent „Potter na Prezydenta” na pierwszy mecz quidditcha Harry'ego. Plakat zdobił realistycznie namalowany lew, a dzięki zaczarowanej farbie Hermiony Granger zmieniał kolory w trakcie gry. Gdy Harry został sfaulowany przez Marcusa Flinta, Dean żądał, by sędzia dał mu czerwoną kartkę, lecz dopiero Ron wyjaśnia mu, że w quidditchu nie ma czegoś takiego. Rok drugi mały|206px|Dean na drugim roku Podczas drugiego roku edukacji, Dean Thomas zapisał się z olbrzymim entuzjazmem do Klubu Pojedynków, gdzie nauczał słynny Gilderoy Lockhart. Miało to na celu wyszkolenie studentów w bitwie przeciw jakiemukolwiek możliwemu niebezpieczeństwu. Dean był też bardzo zaniepokojony sprawą Komnaty Tajemnic. Uważał siebie za mugolaka, więc zrozumiałe, że czuł niepokój – potwór Komnaty atakował właśnie czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Dean był aktywny podczas lekcji, w której profesor Cuthbert Binns opowiadał o Komnacie – zadawał pytania i wyraźnie zainteresował go temat. Rok trzeci W wakacje Dean Thomas razem z Seamusem oglądał sprzęt w sklepie Markowy sprzęt do Quidditcha. Następnie bez żadnych przeszkód dotarł do Hogwartu, aby rozpocząć swój trzeci rok nauki. Obecny był na lekcji wróżbiarstwa. Również na tej, podczas której Sybilla Trelawney przepowiedziała Harry'emu Potterowi niechybną śmierć. Kiedy usłyszał o Ponuraku, nie zareagował strachem, ponieważ nie wiedział o co chodzi. Następnie na lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Dean powiedział, że to Draco Malfoy jest winny temu, że Hardodziob go zaatakował. mały|lewo Dean uczestniczył też w zajęciach Obrony przed Czarną Magią, na której uczniowie poznawali technikę pokonania Bogina. Bogin Deana przybrał postać pełzającej, odrąbanej ręki. Chłopak jednak użył zaklęcia Riddiculus poprawnie i wkrótce ręka ugrzęzła w pułapce na myszy. Deanowi – podobnie jak większości – lekcja się podobała. Był podekscytowany sposobem, w jaki załatwił rękę. W późniejszym czasie, kiedy Gryfoni mieli zastępstwo z Snape'em Dean powiedział, że Lupin to najlepszy nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią, jakiegokolwiek mieli. Dean, który miał zdolności artystyczne, zaproponował Harry'emu, że podrobi podpis jego wuja na zgodzie na wyjazdy do Hogsmeade. Chłopak jednak już wcześniej przyznał się profesor McGonagall, że podpisu nie ma. Dean jednak swoją zgodę posiadał – i razem z większością szkoły udał się na wypad do Hogsmeade. Dean był smutny z powodu odejścia Lupina – zastanawiał się też, kto będzie ich uczył w następnym roku. Miał cichą nadzieję na wampira. Rok czwarty mały|Dean na trybunach w Turnieju Trójmagicznym Dean razem z Seamusem i jego mamą uczestniczył w finale Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Przyjaciele dopingowali Irlandię. Przed meczem spotkali się przypadkowo z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Dean i Seamus podczas drogi do Hogwartu spędzili czas na dyskusjach o quidditchu z Harrym, Ronem i Neville'em. Pod koniec dnia Dean obok swojego starego plakatu z West Ham zawiesił całkiem nowy – przedstawiającego Wiktora Kruma. Dean Thomas nie lubił jak większość klasy zajęć opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, podczas których zajmowali się sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi. Narzekał, że stworzenie go poparzyło. W późniejszym czasie nabawił się nawet powstania krwawej pręgi. Kiedy Bartemiusz Crouch Jr pod postacią Szalonookiego rzucał zaklęcie Imperius na całą klasę, Dean skakał jak konik polny i śpiewał hymn narodowy. Dean z Seamuseum przed Turniejem Trójmagicznym gorąco dyskutowali, kto ma największe szanse reprezentować ich szkołę. Niewątpliwie byli zdziwieni, gdy nagle Czara Ognia wyrzuciła czwarte nazwisko – Harry'ego. Ron był bardzo zazdrosny, twierdził, że przyjaciel nie chce mu wyjawić, jak wrzucił nazwisko do czary, był też zdenerwowany o to, że jak zwykle jest w cieniu sławnego Pottera. Przez pewien czas zupełnie odwrócił się od Harry'ego i zaczął trzymać się z Deanem i Seamusem. Po pierwszym zadaniu Turnieju Gryfoni świętowali udane zaliczenie pierwszego zadania przez Harry'ego. Dean ozdobił ściany plakatami, które sam namalował, a przedstawiały śmigającego na miotle Harry'ego, uciekającego przed rogogonem. Dean zastanawiał się jak Harry'emu i Ronowi udało się zaprosić na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy dwie najlepsze dziewczyny w szkole – Parvati i Padmę Patil. Sam Dean uczestniczył w balu, jednak nazwisko jego partnerki – o ile taką miał – nie jest znane. Rok piąty mały|lewo Dean rozpoczął w 1995 roku swój piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Wieczorem pierwszego września rozpakowywał swój kufer. Włożył też swoją piżamę w barwach West Ham i zapytał się Harry'ego czy jego wakacje były udane. Harry stwierdził, że jego wakacje była całkiem udane i odwzajemnił pytanie. Chłopak uznał, że miał lepsze wakacje niż te, które miał Seamus – matka nie chciała puścić go do Hogwartu, aby chronić syna od „bzdur głoszonych przez Dumbledore'a”. Chwilę później wybuchła ostra sprzeczka między Harrym, Ronem, a Seamusem. Dean uważnie nasłuchiwał – z jednej strony wierzył Harry'emu, z drugiej zaś Seamus był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Dean stwierdził tylko, że jego rodzice to mugole. W związku z tym nie mówił im nic na temat śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego. Dean uczestniczył w lekcji interpretowania fusów – usiadł na zajęciach z Neville'em. Dean pokazał swoje buntownicze przemyślenia na pierwszej lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią z Dolores Umbridge. Podzielał zdanie Rona, Hermiony i Harry'ego, że celem przedmiotu jest uczenie się zaklęć obronnych. Jednak Umbridge wciąż twierdziła, że to nie możliwe, aby na jej zajęciach coś im groziło. Później nauczycielka nazwała Remusa Lupina „niebezpiecznym mieszkańcem”. Deana uraziło to stwierdzenie i krzyknął, że był to ich najlepszy profesor. Następnie Thomas powiedział, że może Bartemiusz Crouch Jr pod postacią Moody'ego okazał się szaleńcem, ale przynajmniej ich czegoś nauczył. mały|220x220px Na lekcjach transmutacji, podczas których odbywała się wizytacja Umbridge, Dean maltretował swoją mysz do tego stopnia, że McGonagall powiedziała, że jeżeli jeszcze raz to zrobi da mu szlaban. Dean brał udział w tajnych lekcjach Gwardii Dumbledore'a i spotkaniu organizacyjnym w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Zasugerował, żeby lekcje odbywały się w nieużywanej klasie. Ostatecznie jednak postawiono na Pokój Życzeń. Chłopak od pierwszego wejścia do Pokoju był bardzo zaciekawiony, a zajęcia bardzo mu się podobały. Dean był też zachwycony wywiadem jaki Harry udzielił Żonglerowi. Później przyprowadził Seamusa na pierwsze zajęcia GD. Dean widział co stało się z Hagridem podczas zaliczania SUM z astronomii, o czym później wszystkich o tym poinformował. Już po egzaminach planował razem z Seamusem urządzić imprezę z okazji końca testów. Pod koniec piątego roku Dean zaczął chodzić z Ginny Weasley. Rok szósty mały|286px|Dean i Ginny Na szóstym roku Dean w dalszym ciągu chodził z Ginny. Harry był o Ginny bardzo zazdrosny, o czym można było się przekonać w filmie podczas jego rozmowy z Hermioną. Spędzał z nią dużo czasu – w przerwach, dniach wolnych i wypadach do Hogsmeade. Chłopak został ścigającym w reprezentacji swojego domu w quidditchu, po tym jak Katie Bell trafiła do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Od początku bardzo entuzjastycznie podszedł do swojego stanowiska, ponieważ od dawna jego marzeniem było dostanie się do drużyny. Decyzja Harry'ego wywołała też lekką zazdrość Seamusa. Jednak już tego samego dnia odbył się trening, podczas którego Dean spisał się bardzo dobrze. Doskonale współpracował z Ginny i Demelzą. Po jednym z treningów Ron i Harry napotkali całujących się Deana i Ginny. Ron, który już i tak był zirytowany swoimi słabymi osiągnięciami treningowymi oświadczył, że nie zamierza oglądać siostry migdalącej się w miejscu publicznym. Sam Dean był dosyć zmieszany i odszedł. Ginny za to pokłóciła się z bratem. Relacje między Ronem a Deanem stały się oziębłe. Po zwycięstwie nad Slytherinem, Dean był bardzo uradowany i wesoło zapraszał wszystkich na świętowanie zwyciąstwa w pokoju wspólnym gryfonów. Dean był razem z Ginny na świątecznym spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. Ginny pokłóciła się z Deanem po tym jak chłopak śmiał się, kiedy Cormac McLaggen uderzył Harry'ego tłuczkiem podczas meczu quidditcha. Dziewczyna nie widziała nic śmiesznego w kontuzji przyjaciela i bardzo troszczyła się o jego zdrowie. Harry niedługo później wypił Felix Felicis, aby wyciągnąć od Horacego Slughorna informacje o horkruksach. Nastęnie założył pelerynę niewidkę i udał się do Slughorna. Podczas wychodzenia z pokoju wspólnego otarł się o Ginny, która myśląc, że to Dean kazała mu przestać jej pomagać przy przechodzeniu przez portret. Między parą wybuchła kłótnia, po której zerwali. Zaczęło się to od błahego powodu, lecz konflikt nasilał fakt, że od dawna relacje między nimi nie były najlepsze, a cała ta sprawa była tylko punktem kulminacyjnym. Dean był jedyną osobą, która nie cieszyła się z powrotu Katie. Nie zagrał bowiem w ostatnim meczu Gryfonów, w którym pokonali Puchonów i zgarnęli Puchar Quidditcha. W imprezie po tym wydarzeniu, Harry pierwszy raz pocałował Ginny. Dean widząc to, tak mocno ścisnął swój kieliszek, że aż pekł. Wciąż nie mógł się pozbierać po stracie dziewczyny. Rok siódmy mały|lewo|260px|Dean i Gryfek (zdjęcie z gry) Przez fakt, iż Dean uważał się za mugolaka (nie wiedział, że jego ojciec był czarodziejem), nie powrócił do Hogwartu, by kontynuować siódmy rok edukacji. Szkoła stała się niebezpiecznym miejscem – nauczali w niej Carrowowie, a dyrektorem został Severus Snape. Cały ten czas spędził na tułaczce i ukrywając się przed Ministerstwem Magii (które w 1997 wpadło pod kontrolę Lorda Voldemorta i zaczęło skazywać mugolaków na pobyt w Azkabanie za to, iż rzekomo kradną czary) i powołanymi przez nie szmalcownikami. W pewnym momencie dołączył on do grupy uciekinierów: Teda Tonksa, Dirka Cresswella, goblinów Gryfka i Gornaka. Wędrowali oni z miejsca na miejsce starając się ukryć przed Śmierciożercami. Pewnego razu podczas obozowania w nowym miejscu zostali przypadkiem usłyszani przez Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona, którzy również żyli w ukryciu. Podczas tej rozmowy Dean wyraził niepokój o swoją dawną dziewczynę Ginny Weasley, gdyż dowiedział się, że została nakryta przez Snape'a, gdy starała się wykraść miecz z jego gabinetu. Wyrażał również zaufanie do Harry'ego, wierząc, że powstrzyma on Voldemorta oraz, że jest on Wybrańcem. Później, grupa uciekinierów została schwytana przez szlamowników pod dowództwem Fenrira Greybacka. Dean i Gryfek byli jedynymi ocalałymi po tym starciu i zostali uwięzieni w piwnicy w dworze Malfoyów, gdzie byli już przetrzymywani Luna Lovegood i Ollivander. Razem z Deanem i Gryfkiem złapano Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę. Dean znajdował się w ciężkim stanie, był bardzo posiniaczony. Więźniowie mogli tylko słuchać jak Bellatriks Lestrange torturuje Hermionę. Wtedy niespodziewanie z pomocą przyszedł im Zgredek (aportował się do więzienia). Ron powiedział mu, żeby zabrał najbardziej rannych do Muszelki, Zgredek udał się tam z Deanem, Luną, Ollivanderem oraz Gryfkiem. Później skrzat powrócił i uratował resztę, jednak przypłacił to życiem. Dean pomógł Harry'emu i Ronowi wykopywać ręcznie grób dla Zgredka, na dowód wdzięczności nie chcieli do tego używać magii. Thomas podarował mu również część swojej garderoby, aby zaprezentować w ten sposób, iż był on wolnym skrzatem. Na pogrzebie, wyraził swoje podziękowania dla skrzata za ocalenie ich. mały|Dean po bitwie Kolejnych kilka miesięcy spędził w Muszelce wraz z Luną, która ku jego zdziwieniu stała się mu bliską osobą, choć wciąż go zadziwiała. Dean nie miał przez długi czas różdżki, ponieważ stracił ją w starciu ze szmalcownikami. Dzielił salon z Harrym i Ronem. W maju 1998, Dean, Luna, Bill, i Fleur otrzymali wiadomość od członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a o tym, że wrócił Potter i rozpoczyna się Bitwa o Hogwart. Pomimo braku różdżki Dean wrócił do Hogwartu, aby walczyć razem z przyjaciółmi. Gdy Dean wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, Seamus Finnigan pobiegł do przodu i uścisnął go, a następnie zaczęli opowiadać sobie co ich ostatnio spotkało. Dean spytał się z entuzjazmem czy będą walczyć i że nie ma różdżki. Podczas bitwy Dean musiał jakoś zdobyć różdżkę, ponieważ Harry widział jak chłopak walczy z Antoninem Dołohowem. Dean przeżył bitwę, widziany był po walkach jak rozmawia i pije herbatę z Seamusem i Aberforthem. Wygląd Dean był bardzo wysokim chłopakiem. Ze względu na fakt, że miał długą szyję, był wyższy nawet od Rona. Miał ciemne włosy i ciemny kolor skóry. Był także pochodzenia afrykańskiego. Charakter Dean Thomas był dosyć emocjonalnym chłopakiem. Swoją żywiołowość pokazywał już od najmłodszych lat, kiedy burzył się na faul wykonany na Harrym podczas meczu quidditcha. Przede wszystkim jednak wyraźnie nie utrzymał nerwów na wodzy podczas pierwszej lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią z Dolores Umbridge, w 1995 roku. Swój niecierpliwy charakter pokazywał także przed Bitwą o Hogwart, kiedy to aż rwał się do walki. Był lojalny, a jako Gryfona cechowała go niezwykła waleczność i odwaga. Dean był też bardzo dobrodusznym człowiekiem. Niebywale troszczy się o swoją dziewczynę Ginny, do tego stopnia, że z nim zerwała. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się także z Luną Lovegood. Nawet w trudnych czasach tułaczki, gdy razem z Gryfkiem ukrywał się przed szmalcownikami, pozostał wierny Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Był przetrzymywany w lochach Domu Malfoyów i przetrwał ten trudny czas. Chciał wspierać Harry'ego we wszystkich jego planach dotyczących walki z Voldemortem. Dean jest uosobieniem wiernego przyjaciela, który gotowy jest umrzeć za swoje ideały. Nienawidził śmierciożerców i nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawy, podążał drogą podobną do jego ojca: był po stronie obrońców Hogwartu (członek GD). Umiejętności Magiczne * Pojedynki: Dean okazał się bardzo dobry w pojedynkach, on i Parvati Patil radzili sobie z Antoninem Dołohowem, Traversem i innymi śmierciożecami. * Obrona przed czarną magią: Jako członek Gwardii Dumbledore'a, można przyjąć, że był specjalistą magii obronnej. Osiągnął „P” lub „W”, ponieważ uczęszczał na zajęcia obrony przed czarną magią w klasie szóstej. * Latanie: ''' Dean był również dość wykwalifikowany w lataniu, na szóstym roku był rezerwowym ścigającym w drużynie Grryffindoru. * '''Transmutacja: Dean musiał dostać minimum „P”, ponieważ uczęszczał na te zajęcia w szóstej klasie. Relacje Z rodzicami Nie są znane relacje Deana z rodzicami, ale wydaje się, że były dobre. Matka nie była czarodziejką. Dean nie znał swojego biologicznego ojca, który zginął podczas I Wojny czarodziejów (1980r.). Ojciec bronił rodziny przed śmierciożercami, dlatego też zataił fakt, że jest czarodziejem (dla ich większego bezpieczeństwa). Dean niewiele wiedział o tym jak zginął jego tata. Musiał mieć wiele z charakteru ojca, ponieważ podążył podobną drogą: wstąpił do Gwardii Dumbledore'a i walczył ze śmierciożercami. Był zdolnym czarodziejem. Z Seamusem mały|276x276px|Seamus Finnigan Seamus był zawsze najlepszym kolegą Deana. Chłopcy poznali się na pierwszym roku Hogwartu i byli nierozłączni. Oboje byli często widziani razem w szkole, a Dean uczestniczył w Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu wraz z Seamusem i jego matką w 1994 roku. Seamus początkowo wierzył w nagonkę Ministerstwa Magii i ''Proroka Codziennego'', którzy prowadzili działania przeciwko Harry'emu Potterowi. Seamus nie uwierzył, że Voldemort powrócił, ale to nie wydaje się, aby miało wpływ na jego przyjaźń z Deanem, który wspomógł Harry'ego i ostatecznie wraz z Seamusem pomagał w dowodzeniu nad Gwardią Dumbledore'a w ostatecznym starciu z Voldemortem. Seamus był również niezadowolony, gdy Dean został wybrany jako zastępczy ścigający dla drużyny Gryffindoru w quidditchu, a jemu się to nie udało. Kiedy Katie Bell została ranna, okazał wobec niej przyjacielską postawę. Ponieważ Dean nie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu na ostatnim roku, nie widział się z Seamusem przez jakiś czas, i znacznie im siebie wówczas brakowało. Gdy Dean w końcu wrócił do Hogwartu w 1998 roku by wziąć udział w ostatecznej walce, Seamus był bardzo szczęśliwy na jego widok, podbiegł do niego i mocno uścisnął. Z Ginny Weasley Dean zaczął spotykać się z Ginny Weasley pod koniec piątego roku szkoły. Brat Ginny i zarazem współlokator Deana, Ron, nie akceptował ich związku, o czym świadczy jego wściekła reakcja, w momentach, gdy napotkał się na całującą się namiętnie parę w opuszczonych korytarzach. Ginny i Dean wydawali się być początkowo bardzo blisko ze sobą, ale według przyjaciółki Ginny, Hermiony Granger, sytuacja zaczęła się szybko pogarszać, gdy Ginny zaczęło przeszkadzać zachowanie chłopaka, które postrzegała jako nadmierną opiekuńczość (Dean nieustannie starał się pomagać jej we wszystkim). Entuzjazm Ginny w relacjach wydawał się spadać do czasu Bożego Narodzenia w 1996 roku, ponieważ nie wydawała się być strasznie szczęśliwa po zobaczeniu Deana po powrocie do Hogwartu. Para zaczęła kłócić się o drobne rzeczy, takie jak ciągłe próby Deana w zespole, przez pomóc Ginny w wejściu przez dziurę za portretem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, czy też zachowanie Deana po jednym z meczów. Razem z Seamusem zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry doznał złamania czaszki przez Cormaca McLaggena. lewo|mały|293x293px|Ginny Weasley Harry przyczynił się do ostatecznego rozpadu Ginny i Deana, kiedy szli przez dziurę za portretem pod jego peleryną-niewidką po zażyciu Felix Felicis. Zatem szczęście było po stronie Harry'ego, który zainteresował się Ginny, a ona sama była zła na Deana, który próbował pchnąć ją przez portret. Ten incydent doprowadził do ich rozstania. Ginny wyraźnie nie żałowała tego, że jej związek z Deanem się rozpadł. Gdy wkrótce zaczęła spotykać się z Harrym, przyznała mu się, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrezygnował z niego i zawsze coś do niego czuła. Dean jednak wydawał się być zdziwiony tym faktem i zabolał go widok, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego i Ginny całujących się. Poszedł jak najdalej, rozbijając przy tym swój kieliszek, co wskazywało na to, że wciąż ich rozstanie było dla niego dużo trudniejsze niż dla niej. Na ostatnim roku, podczas gdy Dean nie przebywał w Hogwarcie i usłyszał wieści o Ginny, Harry zauważył, że chłopak był zatroskany o jej dobro. Świadczy to o tym, że mimo rozstania wciąż mu zależało na dziewczynie. Mimo to w przyszłości mieli jedynie przyjacielskie relacje, a Ginny związała się na stałe z Harrym i założyła rodzinę. Z Harrym Potterem Dean miał zawsze dobre stosunki z Harrym Potterem. Byli dobrymi kolegami przez cały okres ich edukacji w Hogwarcie. Był jednym z pierwszych, który podobnie jak Harry otwarcie sprzeciwiał się metodom nauczania Dolores Umbridge. Wstąpił do Gwardii Dumbledore'a i pod okiem Harry'ego rozwijał swoje magiczne zdolności, które niewątpliwie posiadał. Z Remusem Lupinem Dean uważał profesora Lupina za najlepszego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią jaki uczył w jego latach w Hogwarcie. Dean bardzo lubił lekcje Lupina. Kiedy Umbridge obraziła Remusa, Dean stanął w jego obronie. Nie obchodziło go, że Lupin był wilkołakiem. Z Gwardią Dumbledore'a Dean został członkiem Gwardii Dumbledore'a w 1995 roku. Miał dobre relacje z większością członków. On i Luna Lovegood zawarli szczególną przyjaźń w 1998 roku, w czasie uwięzienia ich w dworze Malfoyów. Później wydawało się, że są ze sobą blisko podczas pobytu w Muszelce. Dean sporadycznie dziwiły przeróżne rzeczy opowiedziane przez Lunę, ale nigdy jej nie wyśmiewał. Zaobserwowano go, jak oferował jej rękę, pomagając jej w pokoju tuż przed bitwą o Hogwart. mały|220x220px|Gwardia Dumbledore'a Dean był również stosunkowo blisko ze swoimi kolegami, z którymi dzielił pokój: z Harrym Potterem, Ronem Weasleyem i Neville'em Longbottomem, choć nie w takim samym stopniu jak z Seamusem. Ron spędzał więcej czasu z Deanem i Seamusem podczas czwartego roku, kiedy początkowo uważał, że Harry oszukiwał w celu wrzucenia swojego nazwiska do Czary Ognia. Ron czuł się bardzo odrzucony, gdy Dean zaczął spotykać się z jego młodszą siostrą, chociaż dalej kolegował się z Seamusem i Neville'em. Dean również był w przyjaznych stosunkach z Hermioną Granger, uczennicą Gryffindoru z tego samego roku. Dean przygotował transparent dla Harry'ego podczas jego pierwszego meczu quidditcha, a także uwierzył mu, gdy powiedział o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta w 1995 roku. W przeciwieństwie do Seamusa, chętnie dołączył do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Harry i Dean mieli ze sobą słabsze relacje na szóstym roku nauki, gdy Thomas był w związku z Ginny. Wynikało to z potajemnych uczuć Harry'ego względem dziewczyny, o którą był zazdrosny. Kiedy Dean i Ginny się rozeszli, wrogość Deana względem Harry'ego się podniosła. Thomas był zdenerwowany, gdy ujrzał Harry'ego całującego się z jego byłą dziewczyną, wkrótce po ich rozpadzie. Mimo to, Dean nigdy nie wydawał się mieć złych intencji wobec Harry'ego. W rzeczywistości, w trakcie gdy ratował się z dworu Malfoyów, był niechętny do tego, aby uciec ze Zgredkiem i zostawić Harry'ego za sobą. Dean był również dobrym przyjacielem obu braci: Freda i George'a Weasleyów, starszych uczniów z Gryffindoru. Pomógł im w wielu pomysłach zmierzających do sabotażu Dolores Umbridge i uprzykrzenia jej życia. Innymi członkami Gwardii Dumbledore'a byli: Lee Jordan, Colin i Dennis Creevey, Angelina Johnson, Alicja Spinnet, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Parvati i Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott, Zachariasz Smith, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot i Marietta Edgecombe. Głębsza relacja Deana ze większością z nich nie jest znana.mały|153x153px|Różdżka Deana Różdżka Deana Niewiele wiadomo o różdżce Deana Thomasa. Nieznana jest jej długość ani rdzeń, ani z jakiego drewna była zrobiona. Najprawdopodobniej zakupił ją w 1991 roku, w sklepie Ollivander'a. Stracił ją podczas tułaczki, gdy w 1998 roku schwytali go szmalcownicy (potem został uwięziony w lochach domu Malfoyów). Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart w maju 1998 roku, korzystał najpewniej z nowej różdżki. Etymologia "Dean" oznacza "głowa" lub "lider". "Thomas" zaś znaczy "bliźniak". Ciekawostki * Dean niewiele wiedział o swoim ojcu. Powtarzał, że zostawił ich gdy był mały. Prawda była taka, że zginął z rąk śmierciożerców. Za kulisami * Dean został zagrany przez brytyjskiego aktora, Alfie Enocha we wszystkich filmach z cyklu ''Harry Potter'', z wyjątkiem filmu ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 1''. * Rysunek jednocześnie zamieszczony na stronie J.K. Rowling (a także wymieniony na Pottermore) ujawnił, że imię Deana brzmiało początkowo "Gary" we wczesnych projektach ''Kamienia Filozoficznego''. * Rowling zawarła informacje na temat Deana we wczesnych projektach Harry'ego Pottera i Komnaty Tajemnic, ale ostatecznie je usunęła, ponieważ czuła, że byłaby to "niepotrzebna dygresja." Stwierdziła też, że miała do pewnego stopnia zamiar stworzyć "odkrywczą podróż" Deana i Neville'a Longbottoma, ponieważ odkrycie ich przeszłości byłoby bardzo istotne dla głównego wątku. * Rowling powiedziała, że kiedy przyszedł czas do wydania filmowej adaptacji Kamienia Filozoficznego, reżyser Chris Columbus był mocno zaskoczony rozbudowaną postacią Deana i jego historią. * W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa, Dean zajmował miejsce przy Lee Jordanie na trybunach, a także pomagał Fredowi i George'owi w dowcipach mających na celu sabotaż Dolores Umbridge. * Dean był również najwyższy spośród wszystkich chłopców w pokoju Harry'ego. * W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi, podczas meczu quidditcha można zauważyć Deana grającego jako ścigający dla Gryffindoru (chociaż nie widzimy jego nazwiska na plecach jego szaty). W filmie nie ma żadnego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego Dean gra jako ścigający, ale można łatwo założyć, że zajmuje miejsce Katie Bell. * W czasie nauki Harry'ego w szkole, Dean był jedynym mężczyzną, który grał jako ścigający w gryfońskiej drużynie quidditcha. * W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci: Części 1, Dean nie przebywał uwięziony w dworze Malfoyów, choć występuje w książce. Jest on wymieniany w radiu, ale z powodu jego nieobecności w dworze Malfoyów przypuszcza się, że uciekł, w przeciwieństwie do Gryfka. * W książkach boginem Deana była odciętą ręką, jednak w grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 była to krwawa gałka oczna. * J. K. Rowling powiedziała, że chciała przedstawić Deana Thomasa na wzór Jedi. Źródło jest tu bardzo niejasne. Na pewno nie mogła mieć na myśli, że Dean był Jedi. Bardziej prawdopodobnym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że Dean jest fanem Starwars'ów, tak samo jak fanem Westham, ponieważ przyniósł ich plakat do swojego pokoju. * W grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Dean Thomas stał na dziedzińcu transmutacji i poprosił Harry'ego o znalezienie pięciu gargulców na terenie Hogwartu, aby mógł przyjść na spotkanie GD. Redukcja postaci Dean Thomas był początkowo bardziej widoczną postacią w powieści, jak Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley i Luna Lovegood, ale jego rola została wycięta. Początkowo Dean był nazywany "Garym" w Harrym Potterze i Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Dean Thomas miał być po raz pierwszy wprowadzony w trakcie rozdziału "Tiara Przydziału". Jego postać została wycięta z kopii w Wielkiej Brytanii z powodu konieczności skrócenia rozdziału, jednak wciąż jest w niektórych egzemplarzach amerykańskich. Dean również miał być opisywany w rozdziale Pojedynek o północy, gdzie miał iść z Harrym, Ronem, Hermioną i Neville'em aby skonfrontować się z Draco Malfoyem, ale został wycięty w tej scenie w całości. Po wycięciach Deana z wielu książek, Jo nie chciała, aby jego historia przeszła niezauważona i kiedy ostateczna wersja filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny była w produkcji, obciążyła reżysera, Chrisa Columbusa, ogromną ilością informacji na temat jego niewielkiej postaci. W Harrym Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic J.K. Rowling pierwotnie zawarła historię Deana Thomasa w tle, która wyjaśniała jego "mugolskie pochodzenie" i fakt, że jego ojciec jest czarodziejem, ale została ostatecznie wycięta. Powodem tu również był nadmiar informacji, który by dość wcześnie odkrywał postać. Jo powiedziała, że skróciła jego historię także ze względu na Neville'a Longbottoma, którego znacząco rozwinęła w dalszych powieściach, co było też bardziej istotne dla ogólnej fabuły. Dean później odgrywał nieco większą rolę w Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi, gdzie stał się chłopakiem Ginny i członkiem drużyny quidditcha, a w Harrym Potterze i Insygniach Śmierci, przedstawiono jego ucieczkę oraz pobyt w dworze Malfoyów, którego ostatecznie uciekł. Występowanie mały|Dean jako figurka z klocków LEGO. * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Ścigający Kategoria:Rodzina Thomas de:Dean Thomas en:Dean Thomas es:Dean Thomas et:Dean Thomas fi:Dean Thomas fr:Dean Thomas it:Dean Thomas ja:ディーン・トーマス ru:Дин Томас sh:Din Tomas tr:Dean Thomas